Protection Rapprochée
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Clarke est la fille du nouveau premier ministre. Lexa est l'ancienne militaire chargée par son père de sa sécurité. Clarke n'a rien demandé, et ne veut pas de protection, et encore moins de Lexa.


**Défi relevé, Cap.**

* * *

Le nouveau premier ministre l'attendait dans son bureau, prévenu par interphone de son arrivée, et se leva dès qu'elle entra pour aller lui serrer la main.

Anya, qui était déjà sur place depuis un certain moment, fit les présentations. Elle travaillait pour Jake Griffin depuis un moment déjà, et c'était elle qui avait insisté à sa nomination au ministère pour que Lexa joigne son équipe de sécurité élargie. Elle lui avait obtenu l'entretien du jour, et lui avait promis que ce ne serait qu'une formalité - si elle le voulait, le poste était à elle. Elle lui devait bien ça.

Jake Griffin, fidèle à l'image publique qu'il renvoyait d'un homme sympathique et abordable, lui fit un accueil très chaleureux et l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui, se retrouver face à face où aussitôt, ils se jaugèrent l'un l'autre dans ce qui ressemblait à une curieuse déformation professionnelle des deux côtés.

"Je dois reconnaître que j'étais assez curieux de vous rencontrer, après tout ce que j'ai entendu à votre sujet. Vous m'avez été chaudement recommandée par le Capitaine Forrest, Commandant, qui ne tarit d'ailleurs pas d'éloges à votre sujet."

"Tout l'honneur est pour moi, monsieur le premier ministre." sourit diplomatiquement Lexa, avec un regard en coin pour la dite Capitaine Forrest "J'espère cependant que le capitaine Forrest n'a pas surestimé mes capacités, ou mes mérites."

Face à elle, Anya ne put retenir un roulement d'yeux qui n'échappa ni à Lexa, ni à Jake Griffin, et sembla en amuser l'un plus que l'autre.

"Je ne la crois pas capable d'une telle chose" rit le premier ministre. Si il avait été un autre homme, il eut été probable qu'Anya l'ait déjà assommé sur le sol "J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez été déployées au même moment ?"

"Nous avons servi ensemble par le passé." confirma Lexa C'était tout ce qu'elle dirait que le sujet, et il eut le tact de ne pas insister.

"Notre pays vous remercie de votre service, Commandant." Il attendit diplomatiquement qu'elle hoche de la tête pour poursuivre. "J'imagine qu'Anya vous a déjà expliqué notre situation délicate, et que je ne vous apprends pas que mon nouveau poste s'accompagne d'un renforcement de mon service de sécurité pré-existant, ainsi qu'à mes proches."

Lexa hocha de nouveau de la tête, et le premier ministre poussa un soupir.

"Mon épouse et moi même avons déjà déménagé dans nos nouveaux quartiers, mais Clarke refuse de quitter son petit appartement. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais eut à subir les retombées de mes activités, et elle a du mal à accepter que le poste de premier ministre vienne avec certains risques ... Le capitaine Forrest m'a persuadé qu'une personne seulement suffirait à assumer sa protection, et m'a assurée que vous sauriez vous montrer discrète, et déranger au moins sa vie."

"Tout à fait monsieur le premier ministre" affirma Lexa "Je ferai de sa sécurité ma priorité, mais je ne perturberait en aucun cas ses habitudes sans raison valable. Elle ne saura même pas que je suis là."

Jake Griffin semblait convaincu. Il ne lui manquait que quelques points logistiques à régler, et il mit fin à l'entretien en souhaitant à Lexa la bienvenue dans son équipe.

"Oh et Commandant !"

Lexa avait déjà la main sur la porte, prête à partir vers l'adresse qu'il venait de lui donner, Anya sur les talons.

" Monsieur ?"

"Ma fille se montrera sûrement ... Récalcitrante."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur le premier ministre, nous avons eu affaire à plus coriace" sourit Anya

Le premier ministre esquissa un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

"Je vous le souhaite ..."

* * *

Le petit appartement où vivait la fille du premier ministre était au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble du quartier latin de la ville, parfait pour une étudiante en Arts ou un jeune qui venait d'entrer dans la vie active, mais un véritable cauchemar à sécuriser. Anya nota tout de suite le digicode qui était un jeu d'enfant à outrepasser, et la loge vide du gardien, qui était tout bonnement introuvable. L'immeuble était une passoire, laissant entrer et venir quiconque le souhaitait. Il faudrait y remédier, et vite.

Lexa grimpa les marches jusqu'au sixième étage, laissant l'ascenseur à son ancienne capitaine et nouvelle patronne, et réajusta correctement le holster de son arme contre sa chemise blanche en l'attendant.

"A toi l'honneur !" offrit Anya en sortant de l'ascenseur

_Clarke Griffin_ avait-on griffonné sur un morceau de scotch blanc au-dessus de la sonnette. Lexa fronça des sourcils. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête que le scotch, et toute autre annonce publique que la fille d'une personnalité politique essentielle vivait ici, devraient disparaître au plus vite.

La porte s'ouvrit après trois sonneries sur une jeune femme blonde, coiffée en un chignon négligé et un haut blanc auquel il manquait plusieurs boutons, et qui était presque entièrement tâché de ce qui ne pouvait qu'être de la gouache.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

Lexa eut un mouvement de recul face à la hargne à peine dissimulée dans le ton, mais ne se laissa pas impressionner.

" Je suis le Commandant Lexa Woods, Mademoiselle Griffin, et vous connaissez peut-être déjà le Capitaine Anya Forrest. Vous avez été normalement prévenue de mon arrivée. Je suis préposée à votre sécurité, votre garde du corps si vous le -"

Lexa n'eut même pas le temps de finir que la lourde de porte d'entrée s'était refermée sur elle dans un lourd craquement.

La commandant cligna des yeux sans comprendre. A côté d'elle, Anya se mit à grogner que même dans les coins les plus reculés du monde où elles avaient été déployées, on ne les avait pas traitées comme ça.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fille ?"

"Elle va être commode" grogna Anya "Tu m'étonnes que Griffin ne me l'aies jamais présenté avant ..."

"Parle pour toi, toi tu restes avec son père c'est moi qui vais me la coltiner !"

"Et tu vas rester professionnelle, peut être importe ce qu'elle t'envoie à la gueule !" reprit aussitôt Anya

"Même si c'est une porte ?"

Anya ne répondit que d'un grand rire, qui n'aidait en rien le problème qu'avait maintenant Lexa.

* * *

Elle l'avait attendue à la sortie de son immeuble, à guetter sa sortie après avoir fait le pied de grue sous la pluie quelques heures. Il avait fallut convaincre Anya de partir sans forcer la porte pour rentrer quand même, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Et puis la blonde était apparue, et elle n'avait même pas eut à se manifester pour qu'elle l'aperçoive immédiatement, et se dirige droit vers elle d'un pas furieux.

"Vous allez pas lâcher l'affaire alors ! Vous allez me suivre partout maintenant ?"

Elle s'était changée, et si son haut peinturluré lui donnait un air bohème qui lui allait étonnamment bien pour une fille de ministre, Lexa la trouva aussitôt parfaitement élégante dans sa robe cintrée et ses hauts escarpins.

"Vous allez à une soirée ou un événement ? Je ne peux vous laisser y aller seule si il est public."

"Ben voyons ! Il faut que je porte plainte pour que vous me lâchiez ?"

"Vous pourriez essayer, mais quand ils apprendront qui verse mon salaire, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un seul policier pour venir m'arrêter."

La blonde se mit à trembler de rage, mais Lexa empêcha le départ d'une énième menace en levant la main.

"Écoutez mademoiselle Griffin, nous sommes parties du mauvais pied certes, mais laissez moi me rattraper. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, je suis simplement payée pour assurer votre protection."

"Je ne veux pas de protection. Ce que fait mon père ne regarde que lui !"

"Sauf que c'est faux, et vous le savez. Vous êtes la fille du premier ministre, vous valez plus comme monnaie d'échange ou moyen de pression que n'importe qui pris au hasard dans cette rue."

"Et bien on peut dire que vous savez parler aux femmes vous !"

Le ton de voulait toujours désagréable, mais Lexa ne manqua pas la pointe d'amusement qui s'y cachait.

"Vous courrez un grand danger mademoiselle Griffin en vous exposant sciemment à des risques et en refusant toute forme de protection."

"C'est ça" grogna la blonde "Bon maintenant vous me lâchez la grappe ?"

"Vous ne prenez pas la peine de dissimuler votre nom, et votre adresse pourrait être écrite dans le bottin que l'effet serait le même. Vous n'avez pas de porte blindée, votre digicode est une plaisanterie. Votre immeuble est ouvert à tout vents, même le mien offre une meilleure protection que ça." lista Lexa "Tout cela est dangereux, mademoiselle."

"Alors quoi, vous proposez que je déménage chez vous ? C'est culotté, vous pourriez m'offrir déjà un verre avant de faire ce genre de propositions, Commandante !"

Lexa aurait été amusée si la blonde n'était clairement pas en train de se payer sa tête.

"Écoutez, je ne veux pas bousculer votre vie. Vous n'avez pas à changer vos habitudes, sachez juste que j'assurerai votre sécurité que vous le vouliez ou non, et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que cela se passe bien."

La blonde sembla réfléchir un instant au peu de choix qu'elle avait.

"C'est mon père qui vous a dit de me dire ça ?"

" Pas du tout mademoiselle."

"Et vous lui rapporterez tout ce que je fais ?"

"Non. J'aurai un rapport à remplir, pas une description de vos activités minute par minute. Je suis soumise au secret, moi aussi."

Dans un soupir qui semblait presque douloureux, la blonde finit par sortir son portable, et à se mettre à taper furieusement dessus.

"D'accord. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je peux vous donner mon emploi du temps, et vous prévenir de mes rendez vous à l'extérieur, mais je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, je ne ferai rien pour vous faciliter la vie."

Elle tendit son écran vers Lexa, qui y aperçut plusieurs séries de chiffres qu'elle compris comme un numéro de téléphone et le code du digicode qu'elle tenait déjà d'Anya, et qui sortit rapidement son propre téléphone pour les y rentrer.

" Ah oui, et vos services ne sont effectifs que demain."

"Demain ?"

"Vous pouvez bien me laisser une dernière soirée de tranquillité non ? Vous allez me suivre comme mon ombre dès demain, vous pouvez m'offrir ça. Et si ça peut vous rassurez, je promets de pas m'enfuir au Mexique sans vous le dire."

Lexa hésita. Anya l'assassinerait sur place si il arrivait la moindre chose, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de briser d'entrée le maigre rapport de confiance qu'elle venait d'établir avec sa cliente.

" D'accord. Mais ce soir seulement mademoiselle, je serai là demain matin à huit heures pour votre appartement."

"Huit heures ? Vous dormez pas la nuit ou quoi ?"

"Sept heures, si vous protestez mademoiselle Griffin"

"Ca va ça sera huit heures ... mais attention, si je vous vois me suivre ce soir, je vous promets que je ferai tout de mon possible pour disparaître de la surface du globe, et c'est vous qui aurez un problème"

"Il me semble que nous avons un accord, mademoiselle Griffin"

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un semblant de sourire pour la première fois, qui ne dura pas bien longtemps car Clarke haussa vite des épaules en guise d'au revoir. Lexa l'interpella avant qu'elle ne puisse traverser la rue.

"Je vous laisse mon numéro." Elle pianota sur son portable pour envoyer un message au numéro qu'elle venait d'enregistrer "Si vous avez la moindre question ou demande, vous savez où me joindre. Passez une bonne soirée, mademoiselle."

* * *

Fidèle à sa promesse, Lexa était arrivée avec Anya devant l'appartement de la blonde à huit heures piles, et avait sonné et frappé à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre. La porte ne lui avait pas claqué au nez cette fois-ci, peut-être parceque ce n'était pas Clarke qui avait ouvert, mais une grande brune en pyjama du nom de Raven, qui s'était présentée comme la meilleure amie de la blonde.

"Et c'est vous qui ouvrez ? Sans nous demander notre identité en plus !" avait hurlé Anya sur la pauvre Raven "Vous vous rendez compte qu'on pourrait être n'importe qui de mal intentionné ?"

Raven s'était contentée de bailler au nez de la Capitaine, peu impressionnée par ses cris, et de se gratter mollement le ventre.

"Ouais, et ?"

"Et mademoiselle Griffin où est-elle ?" enchaina Lexa avant qu'Anya n'explose d'une crise d'apoplexie

"Ba elle dort ... on est rentrées il y a quelques heures, vous savez. Je vais la chercher"

Le temps que Clarke ne daigne venir montrer le bout de son nez et leur offrir du bout des lèvres un café, Lexa et Anya avaient déjà supprimé son nom sur la sonnette et sa boite aux lettres dans l'entrée, et étaient en plein démontage de sa porte d'entrée en vue d'y monter un judas.

Clarke commença aussitôt à protester contre Lexa dans un volume sonore que Raven qualifia d'illégal à une heure aussi matinale, et se calma tout aussi vite quand il s'avéra qu'elle souffrait de la même gueule de bois que sa meilleure amie, et des mêmes maux.

"J'ai la tête en compote, je vais me faire un café pour que ça dégonfle ... Allez-y mollo avec ma porte, là !"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Griffin, dans quelques instants elle sera comme neuve, et vous aurez enfin une autre manière de savoir qui veut rentrer chez vous autre que de demander qui est derrière votre porte"

" Ouais ouais ..." Clarke disparut dans sa cuisine, non suivie par Raven qui semblait fascinée par les gestes précis et agiles d'Anya, et préférait la regarder travailler qu'aller faire des cafés.

" C'était bien hier avec Finn ?" lança-elle tout de même après un long moment de deux minutes de silence

"Je te raconterai" grogna Clarke depuis sa cuisine

"Finn ? C'est qui lui ?" demanda Anya tout bas à Lexa " Il est pas dans nos listes"

"C'est son petit ami peut-être ?" répondit Lexa, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

"Oh non, ils ne sortent pas ensemble" confirma Raven, qui n'avait aucune gêne ou aucun mal à épier leurs conversations "Ils se fréquentent seulement"

"Comment ça-" enchaîna Anya, mais l'arrivée inattendue de Clarke dans l'entrée l'interrompit

"Tu racontes ma vie, Raven ?"

Raven n'eut même pas la décence de paraître gênée, préférant focaliser toute son attention sur Anya, qui avait fini de poser le judas sur la porte et s'attaquait maintenant à y fixer un loquet bien plus solide.

"Comme si j'avais besoin de ça" grogna Clarke "C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Des caméras ?"

"Ca serait une idée" dit sérieusement Lexa "Il faut changer toute votre sécurité, mademoiselle."

"Pourquoi ?"

Lexa échangea un regard avec Anya, et d'un coup de tête vers Clarke, l'invita à la suivre vers le salon, qui était éclairé de grands rayons de soleil par l'immense fenêtre.

" Je présume que ce n'est pas du double vitrage, évidemment." dit Lexa en lui montrant la fenêtre

"Vous croyez peut être qu'un sniper va venir me tirer ici ?"

" Non mais cette vitre laisse voir tout l'intérieur de votre salon, mademoiselle. Ce n'est pas très prudent."

"Il y a rien de prudent avec vous ..." grommela Clarke

Lexa ne répondit que d'un petit haussement d'épaules, étant clairement celle à se payer sa tête cette fois-ci, et Clarke s'avoua vaincue, en trop mauvais état pour trouver une bonne riposte.

"Bien, il me semble que vous soyez entièrement installée niveau porte, mademoiselle" lança Anya après un petit moment de bricolage "Je reviendrai installer une vidéo en bas du digicode, et probablement une alarme."

"Vous savez faire tout ça ?" demanda Raven avec de grands yeux "Je pourrai être là quand vous le faites ?"

Anya hocha de la tête maladroitement vers Raven, et se tourna vers Lexa pour l'inviter à s'écarter avec elle, loin des oreilles et des yeux baladeurs.

"Tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant, je vais rentrer au bureau avec Griffin, il a tout un programme chargé aujourd'hui. Amuse toi bien avec les deux avinées, et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer ton rapport."

Elle lui lança un dernier clin d'œil, et claqua la porte derrière elle.

* * *

L'emploi du temps de Clarke Griffin était beaucoup moins chargé qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé de premier abord.

Après s'être levée à l'heure où certains prenaient leur pause déjeuner, la fille du premier ministre passait ses journées dans la galerie d'art où elle était exposée, à vendre ses tableaux à des riches clients ou à s'enfermer dans un atelier où Lexa n'avait pas le droit de passer le pas de la porte.

Ce premier jour s'était avéré incroyablement ennuyant pour Lexa. Elle ne l'avait en aucun cas montré évidemment.

Clarke avait du s'en apercevoir et prendre pitié d'elle, puisqu'à l'heure de la fermeture de la galerie, Lexa se vit offrir un dîner dans un restaurant chic où la blonde avait visiblement des habitudes.

Lexa n'y aurait vu aucun inconvénient, si elle n'avait pas été jugée par l'ensemble du personnel du restaurant dès qu'elle avait mis un pied dans l'établissement. Si sa chemise blanche retroussée aux manches les dérangeait, elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils penseraient si ils apprenaient qu'elle cachait son arme de service sous sa ceinture.

Si Lexa était assez mal à l'aise, de part l'endroit et de part la sensation claire de ne pas y appartenir, Clarke, elle, semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Le temps qu'elle parcoure le restaurant des yeux et qu'elle fasse son habituel travail de sécurité, la blonde était déjà assise et avait déjà commandé un premier verre en apéritif, se souciant ni de la carte, ni du prix de ce qu'elle avait commandé.

Lexa ne commanda qu'un verre d'eau, et ne cessa de poser son regard sur chacun des clients et serveurs de la salle que quand l'énorme plateau de fruits de mer que Clarke avait commandé fut posé devant elle.

"Alors dites moi, Commandant." dit la blonde entre deux bouchées, ignorant le regard écœuré de la brune sur son assiette "Vous avez voté pour mon père ?"

"Votre père a été nommé ministre, non élu." répondit sèchement Lexa

"Ne faites pas l'innocente, vous savez pertinemment qu'il a eut d'autres postes avant, et qu'il a été député du département. Alors, vous avez voté pour lui à l'époque ?"

"Je ne fais pas dans la politique."

"Ça veut dire non ?"

"Cela veut dire que je ne vote pas mademoiselle Griffin. Je n'ai pas d'avis politique, je suis neutre dans ce département."

"La Suisse quoi. Courageux."

"Ce n'est pas une question de courage" fulmina Lexa, furieuse que la blonde parvienne à la faire sortir de ses gonds si facilement " Je ne peux laisser mes opinions influencer mon travail !"

"Si vous le dîtes" dit Clarke dans un sourire victorieux " Alors vous avez du avoir des clients prestigieux pour avoir de telles principes moraux"

Lexa se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

"Vous avez protégé qui avant moi ?" enchaîna tout de suite Clarke

"Des gens, mademoiselle."

"Merci. Je voulais dire qui ?"

"Des gens avec les moyens de se payer un garde du corps. Ou la nécessité."

"Et vous voulez pas me dire qui ?"

Lexa offrit un premier sourire amusé. Elle avait l'avantage dans ce bras de fer ci, et voir Clarke se faire bousculer sur son piédestal l'amusait grandement. Si cela ne tenait qu'au nom des gens pour qui elle avait travaillé avant la fille du premier ministre, elle tiendrait le secret pour toujours.

* * *

"Un joueur de foot ?"

Clarke avait bien arrosé son repas de divers vins et champagnes, et Lexa, qui s'en était tenue à son verre d'eau, venait de la ramener à son immeuble. La blonde aurait été bien incapable de remonter jusqu'à son étage toute seule, alors elle l'avait hissé sur son épaule, et l'avait traînée comme elle le pouvait, marche par marche, jusqu'à son appartement.

Ce n'était pas compris dans la description de son travail mais Gustus, le veilleur de nuit engagé par Anya qui surveillerait l'entrée de l'immeuble jusqu'à son retour au petit matin, était en route seulement après qu'elle l'ait appelé, et si elle l'attendait dans le hall, elle avait toutes les chances que la blonde ne s'endorme sur elle.

De toutes les quatre-vingt-dix-sept marches qu'il fallait franchir jusqu'à son palier, la blonde n'avait cessé de la labourer de questions. Elle était persistante, Lexa pouvait au moins lui laisser cela.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne vous dirai rien."

" Une star de cinéma ? Ou un vieux producteur ! Vous êtes bien du genre à travailler pour un vieux ..."

" Je travaille actuellement pour votre père, mademoiselle Griffin. Vous feriez bien de prendre un grand verre d'eau avant de vous coucher"

Lexa avait déposé Clarke sur son lit, qui avait aussitôt tenté d'y rouler au loin dans une tentative pathétique de se remettre sur ses pieds, et avait eut la délicatesse de lui retirer son grand manteau et de fermer ses volets.

"Ne me dites pas une chanteuse ... Ontari Ice ? C'est ça, c'est cette greluche d'Ontari Ice que vous avez protégé !"

"Gustus est en bas, il vient de m'envoyer un message. Ne sortez pas dehors, ne faites monter personne sans l'en avertir, et attendez sagement "

"Elle est comment, Ontari ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit agréable, elle a une sale tête de hyène, je trouve !"

"Je serai là à huit heures demain, mademoiselle Griffin. Buvez de l'eau, s'il vous plait."

" Et Roan Queen, vous le connaissez ? Ils sont plus ensemble il parait, mais moi je suis sûre que non ... vous devez savoir, vous"

" Bonne nuit mademoiselle. A demain"

* * *

Une semaine avait passé, et les jours se répétaient les uns après les autres avec une routine déconcertante d'ennui.

Clarke passait ses matinées à récupérer ses folles nuits, et ses après-midis à vendre ses toiles à des prix que Lexa trouvait exorbitants. La fille du premier ministre était douée, certes, mais il était évident qu'une grande partie de sa clientèle la flattait en vain sans réellement comprendre son art, sans doute pour obtenir les bonnes grâces de son père.

Le fameux Finn qu'elle _fréquentait_ était en réalité un fils d'ambassadeur qu'elle avait rencontré à une soirée de charité, selon les dires de Raven, et qui selon les fiches d'Anya profitait du nom de son père et de sa fortune pour dilapider l'argent public dans diverses boites de nuits et bars où il invitait régulièrement la blonde, et par conséquence Lexa.

En plus d'être un privilégié aux poches pleines, Finn avait aussi le bon goût de fréquenter des lieux glauques et mal famés, où il aimait boire comme un trou et consommer des substances plus ou moins illicites à foison. Si son diplomate de père fermait les yeux sur les pratiques louches de son fils, il était hors de question que la fille du premier ministre soit reconnue dans de tels coupe-gorge, ou qu'elle continue à s'y rendre plus longtemps.

Le premier ministre Griffin ne semblait pas au courant des fréquentations plus que questionnables de sa fille, et Lexa avait décidé de son plein gré qu'elle n'en informerait Anya que si elle ne parvenait pas à régler le problème elle-même.

Le problème, elle s'en était rendue compte un peu tard, serait peut-être un adversaire plus coriace que prévu cependant.

Quand elle lui avait interdit de retrouver Finn dans un boui-boui de bas étage par peur de la foule qui s'y trouvait, Clarke avait tout simplement tenté de s'évader par la fenêtre de son atelier, ce qui était une mauvaise idée puisque Lexa l'attendait sur le trottoir d'en face.

La blonde avait alors déclaré qu'elle irait quand même, et que si Lexa n'était pas contente, elle n'avait qu'à s'en plaindre à son père et voir qu'elle serait la réponse du premier ministre.

C'est comme ça que Lexa s'était retrouvée avec son éternel verre d'eau de l'autre bout d'un comptoir sale et collant, à regarder d'un mauvais œil Clarke rire fort aux plaisanteries de Finn. Elle se demandait sincèrement comment la fille brillante d'un ministre avait pu tomber sous le charme du playboy sans fond qu'était ce Finn. Elle avait cru comprendre que Raven, pourtant la meilleure amie de la blonde, ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça également, et se demandait bien pourquoi Clarke persistait. La rébellion contre ses parents était son hypothèse principale.

En attendant d'avoir la réponse à ses questions, Lexa les regardait boire, et pour combler son ennui, échangeait par texto avec Anya, qui elle était coincée avec le ministre dans une réunion interminable, et ne se gênait pas pour s'en plaindre.

Un bruit soudain dans la partie du bar où était sa cliente lui fit lever la tête, juste à temps pour voir Finn se faire empoigner par le col par un homme qui devait faire deux bonnes têtes de plus que lui. Le ton était en train de monter, et de sa place, elle pouvait voir Clarke tenter de tirer Finn loin de l'autre homme par la manche, en vain.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? " criait Finn quand elle se fut approchée assez pour les entendre

"Moi ? Je vais te casser la gueule, petit con ! " Le gros costaud face à lui avait l'air très peu impressionné des manières de Finn, et semblait tout près à lui écraser son poing sur le nez

"Il y a un problème ?"

Lexa s'était subtilement intercalée entre le malabar et Finn, lui évitant un remodelage nasal, et avait avancé contre l'homme jusqu'à presque coller son front contre le sien. Sa démarche était claire, et il était évident qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

"Cet abruti m'a bousculé, et m'a renversé sa bière sur ma chemise neuve !" maugréa l'autre

"Je suis sûre que ce malentendu peut être rapidement réglé, et que nous pouvons tous rester amis ici."

Lexa jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule vers Clarke, qui poussa un soupir et sortit de son sac une poignée de billets qu'elle offrit à l'homme, qui les accepta sans rechigner et s'éloigna sans poser plus de problèmes. Lexa n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de tout l'échange, et quand elle fut sûre que le danger soit écarté, se retourna vers Clarke pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous partions" soupira faiblement Clarke

Elle ne riait plus du tout maintenant, et Lexa se demanda si c'était le premier incident de ce genre auquel elle assistait.

"J'avais la situation en main !" bredouilla Finn, tout tremblant sur ses jambes

Lexa roula des yeux, préférant ignorer tout ce qui pouvait bien sortir de sa bouche, et aida Clarke à ramasser ses affaires. C'est Finn qu'il fallut à moitié porter jusqu'à l'appartement de Clarke, et que Lexa largua sans ménagement sur le canapé. Elle ne le déposerait pas sur le lit de la blonde, il en était hors de question, et si il voulait le rejoindre il n'aurait qu'à y ramper, ce qui dans son état lui serait sûrement impossible.

"Faites lui boire de l'eau si vous arrivez à le réveiller" grogna-elle se massant l'épaule

"C'est votre remède miracle ?" rétorqua Clarke

"Recette de grand-mère. Ça fonctionne très bien contre les gueules de bois, vous devriez le savoir"

"Vous avez une drôle de grand-mère"

Lexa poussa un soupir, et vérifia rapidement l'écran de son portable.

"Gustus est en route, je vais l'attendre en bas. Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Griffin."

Elle avait franchi le pas de la porte, prête à partir sans un regard derrière elle quand la voix tentative de la blonde derrière elle interrompit son geste.

" Commandant !" Clarke avait presque l'air timide, les mains jointes comme une gamine face à elle et la lèvre inférieure nerveusement mordue "Je commençais à douter de votre utilité mais peut-être que ... enfin merci. Pour ce soir."

"C'est mon travail, mademoiselle."

Lexa hocha de la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Clarke, qui soudian semblait avoir repris toute confiance en elle, s'avança jusqu'à poser sa main sur le montant de la porte, et lui sourit.

"Je sais. Je voulais juste vous le dire."

La porte se referma dans le dos de Lexa, sans claquer cette fois.

* * *

Les relations entre Lexa et sa cliente s'étaient nettement améliorées depuis le petit épisode avec Finn, qu'elle n'avait étonnement pas revu depuis quelques jours déjà. Il était déjà parti quand elle était arrivée chez Clarke le lendemain matin de sa soirée au bar, et la blonde avait fait comme de rien, ignorant l'incident comme si il n'était jamais arrivé. Elle lui offrait un dîner au restaurant chic du coin de la rue à chaque fin de journée, et lui interdisait de payer sa part.

Quelques jours après, Clarke avait reçu une invitation du ministère à une soirée officielle où elle était conviée - y comprendre forcée par son père a y assistée, et elle n'avait cessée de s'en plaindre de toute la journée. Lexa n'avait pas tout à fait compris pourquoi - pavaner au milieu de gens de la haute société tout aussi vains et superficiels qu'elle semblait tout à fait dans ses cordes - mais avait silencieusement accepté chacune de ses plaintes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que sa présence était requise également.

" Vous comprenez, mon père insiste pour que vous soyez là aussi ce soir ... Il est inquiet pour ma sécurité, a-il dit. Vous lui avez parlé ?"

"Je lui ai fait un rapport hebdomadaire comme convenu, mademoiselle."

"Vous lui avez dit pour ..."

"Non mademoiselle."

Clarke sembla étonnée, assez pour qu'elle s'interrompe en pleine séance de maquillage, et ne se retourne vers elle les yeux grands ouverts.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit ? J'ai pensé que vous n'auriez pas aimé qu'il l'apprenne. Et ça n'avait pas une si grande importance que ça."

Clarke la regarda un instant en silence, les yeux plongés dans les siens comme pour y déceler un mensonge qu'elle ne trouva pas, et finit par retourner à son pomponnage sans plus prêter attention à Lexa.

Quand elle se releva pour lui annoncer qu'elle était prête à partir, Lexa sentit sa gorge se sécher. Elle était superbe dans sa robe noire et blanche, il était impossible de ne pas le reconnaître, et les papillons qui s'étaient soudain mis à danser dans son ventre seraient difficile à faire taire. Elle avait toujours aimé les blondes. Celle-ci cependant, celle-ci était absolument hors d'atteinte, et il fallait maintenant qu'elle parvienne à s'en convaincre elle-même.

"Commandant. Je vois que vous êtes prête vous aussi"

Lexa elle-même avait fait un effort vestimentaire pour l'occasion, et avait accompagné sa simple chemise blanche d'une veste cintrée, qui recouvrait son arme sans trop restreindre ses mouvements. Elle avait déjà trop chaud, et le col de sa chemise la démangeait atrocement. La soirée serait longue.

"Comment vous me trouvez ?"

La question prit Lexa de court, qui paniquait intérieurement l'espace d'une seconde que la blonde ait deviné quelle genre de pensées elle avait eut en la voyant apparaître dans sa tenue de soirée parfaite.

"Vous êtes parfaite." répondit-elle sincèrement, avec l'espoir que Clarke ne prenne la réponse que pour une politesse

"Je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas trop mal non plus ... mais il manque quelque chose."

"Quelque chose ?" Clarke avait déjà disparu dans sa chambre, et Lexa en profita pour râler immédiatement "Mademoiselle Griffin, nous sommes sur un horaire très serré, et je ne pense pas que ..."

"Ah ! Je savais qu'elle était là !" lui répondit la voix étouffée de Clarke derrière la porte

La blonde réapparut avec un morceau de tissu noir, qu'elle brandit fièrement sous son nez comme un trophée.

"Une cravate ?"

"C'est une vieille cravate que Finn a laissé là l'autre jour, elle vous ira à ravir !"

Lexa eut tout de suite un mouvement de recul, mais Clarke était déjà sur elle, à lui passer la cravate autour du cou et à en faire le nœud avec une habilité remarquable. Si Lexa avait chaud avant, la proximité soudaine de la blonde rendait sa respiration impossible, et les mains qui pianotaient autour de son cou n'aidaient en rien à la calmer.

"Mademoiselle, je refuse que ..."

"Tatata, c'est déjà fini, et vous êtes superbe. Maintenant on peut y aller !"

Clarke sauta sur ses talons vers la sortie de l'appartement, laissant Lexa seule derrière. En trottant derrière elle pour la rattraper, Lexa aperçut son reflet dans un miroir. La cravate lui allait parfaitement, la blonde avait l'œil, et elle poussa un soupir désolé avant de sortir de l'appartement à son tour.

* * *

La soirée était en effet longue, et plus le temps passait, plus Lexa peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle n'avait aucune raison réelle d'être là. La sécurité du lieu avait été renforcée pour les invités prestigieux, et elle faisait plus office de plante verte qu'autre chose.

Sa seule satisfaction était d'observer Clarke, qui clairement s'ennuyait tout autant qu'elle. Des années à être la fille d'un député puis d'un ministre l'avait formée à savoir se comportement avec classe et distinction dans ce genre d'endroit, mais elle ne pouvait pas la tromper elle.

Lexa avait fini par remarquer que les rires de la blonde sonnaient tous faux, et que son air enjoué à échanger dans de grands éclats de voix à des sénateurs qui auraient pu être son grand-père n'était qu'une couverture.

Clarke était en train de dépérir d'ennui, et Lexa jugea qu'il était temps d'intervenir.  
Elle réajuste le nœud de sa cravate contre sa gorge, et se faufila à travers le cercle d'admirateurs d'un certain d'âge - tous des hommes - qui s'était formé autour de sa cliente pour venir lui parler à l'oreille, assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent tous.

"Mademoiselle ? Un coup de fil urgent pour vous. L'alarme semble s'être déclenchée pour une raison non identifiée dans la galerie."

Clarke fronça des sourcils, mais devant le regard insistant de Lexa, s'excusa platement, fit semblant de rire au _La beauté a tous les droits_ que lui lança un vieux type au regard lubrique, et suivi Lexa jusqu'à un coin reculé de la salle.

" Il y a vraiment un coup de fil pour moi ? Et l'alarme ?"

" Elle peut s'être déclenchée si vous le voulez, et vous devrez malheureusement quitter cette charmante réception pour vous rendre à l'autre bout de la ville régler ce fâcheux incident. Ou vous pouvez continuer à bailler au nez du Commissaire Titus encore un bout de temps, à vous de voir."

Clarke cligna des yeux, surprise de la proposition. Sans rajouter quoique ce soit, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, retenant une grimace face à son troupeau de fidèles. Plus loin, son père était en pleine discussion avec divers hommes politiques des plus importants du pays. Il ne remarquerait sûrement pas son départ avant un bon bout de temps.

"D'accord." admit-elle "Allons régler ce problème d'alarme, Commandant."

* * *

Clarke n'avait pas arrêté de rire tout le long du chemin du retour. Après avoir salué son audience et excusé son départ précipité par le mensonge qui lui avait servi Lexa, elle s'était discrètement éclipsée à la suite de la brune et était partie sans demander son reste.

Elle n'en revenait pas que Lexa ait inventé une excuse de toute pièce pour la faire sortir du guêpier dans lequel son père l'avait plongé, et encore moins de l'aplomb avec lequel elle avait menti sans hésiter aux hommes les plus influents du pays. Lexa s'était justifiée en clamant qu'elle n'avait pas été embauchée pour surveiller des vieux crabes se disputer ses faveurs, ce qui avait encore plus fait pouffer dans la blonde.

"Je ne voulais que vous sauver de ce qui semblait vous causer de grands soucis de concentration." se justifia Lexa alors que Clarke était repartie dans un nouveau fou rire "Je m'excuse si j'ai interrompu des conversations diplomatiques essentielles pour la réputation de votre père"

"Vous n'avez rien interrompu du tout, aucun de ces vieux crabes comme vous dites ne s'intéresse vraiment à moi ou à ce que j'ai à dire. Ils ne veulent que se faire mousser à dire qu'ils ont eut une _charmante_ conversation avec la _charmante_ fille du premier ministre."

"C'est bien dommage."

Clarke offrit un petit sourire à Lexa, et ne dit plus rien.

Gustus était déjà arrivé à son poste de garde quand le taxi les arrêta devant l'immeuble, et pour la première fois, Lexa constata que c'était avec regret qu'elle quittait la blonde. Elle sortit néanmoins de la voiture pour l'aider à descendre, les froufrous compliqués de sa robe la gênant dans le moindre de ses mouvements, et lâcha sa main sitôt Clarke sur ses deux pieds.

"Et bien ... merci pour cette charmante soirée Commandant. Je me suis rarement autant amusée dans une cérémonie officielle. " lui sourit Clarke

"Bonne nuit mademoiselle Griffin" répondit fidèlement Lexa "Oh et j'allais oublier ..."

Elle porta la main à son cou pour y défaire la cravate, quand une main de Clarke se posa sur la sienne.

"Non, gardez là. La prochaine fois que vous viendrez me sauver d'une situation d'ennui mortel, vous n'aurez jouer avec le nœud pour que j'adapte ma surprise avec votre annonce que ma galerie est en feu. Je compte sur vous, attention !"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle." sourit Lexa "Je viendrai toujours vous sauver."

Elle se maudit aussitôt intérieurement d'avoir pu prononcer une phrase d'une telle idiotie, mais Clarke en avait l'air ravie, et la remercia d'un énième gloussement avant de se diriger vers l'hôtel.

Lexa la regarda sautiller jusqu'à son immeuble, où Gustus tenait ouverte la lourde porte sur elle, et se demanda avant de disparaître à son tour dans la nuit dans quel paquet de nœuds elle s'était encore emmêlée.

* * *

Un mois qu'elle était son garde du corps, et Clarke trouvait encore le moyen de faire le mur comme une adolescente, en s'enfuyant par la porte de derrière de son atelier. Cette fois-ci, Lexa finit par la retrouver dans un des bars les plus reculés de la ville, où bien évidemment, elle pouvait entendre Finn hurler des chansons grivoises depuis l'extérieur.

"Oh non" grogna Clarke sitôt que Lexa eut le plaisir de mettre la main dessus

"Et oui mademoiselle Griffin."

"Par curiosité ... Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?"

"Le talent, mademoiselle Griffin. Et puis c'est facile quand on a de l'expérience."

"Modeste, en plus" rit Clarke "Si vous me dites la vérité, je vous offre une bière !"

"Je ne bois pas pendant le service."

"Bon alors une eau avec une rondelle de citron pour la rabat-joie !"

Une fois le verre d'eau arrivé, Lexa se délecta d'en boire le plus lentement possible, alors que Clarke commençait doucement à s'impatienter.

"Alors ?"

"Raven a vendu la mèche. Contre le numéro de téléphone d'Anya."

"J'aurai du m'en douter" grogna Clarke "On ne peut compter sur personne"

Lexa jeta un coup d'oeil vers le fond du bar, où Finn était visiblement en bonne compagnie d'une rousse plantureuse, et semblait avoir tout oublié complètement la présence de Clarke à quelques mètres de lui.

"Peut-être que vous ne placez pas votre confiance dans les bonnes personnes, mademoiselle Griffin."

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?"

"Que je peux continuer à assurer votre protection tout le temps que voudra votre père, certaines décisions concernant votre bien-être ne peuvent venir que de vous."

Clarke baissa les yeux vers son verre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder vers Finn pour que le message ne passe clairement, et elle ne voulait pas donner à Lexa la satisfaction de lui donner raison.

"Vous avez d'autres bons conseils comme ça ?"

"Fermez vos volets la nuit, mademoiselle Griffin. Gustus m'a dit que vous les ré-ouvriez après que je sois partie"

"C'est quand même pas ma faute si j'ai chaud la nuit ! Je ne peux pas dormir si la fenêtre est fermée, c'est un crime ?"

"Et aussi, il faut que vous arrêtiez de boire."

"Vous me faites passer pour une alcoolique maintenant ?"

"Une alcoolique non, une fêtarde oui."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire à vous ? Tant que je suis en sécurité, et que mon père vous paie ?"

"Je passe mes journées avec vous depuis un mois maintenant, mademoiselle Griffin. Vous êtes bien plus que la fille du premier ministre, vous avez du talent, et je détesterai vous voir le gâcher pour ... quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas."

Clarke refusait de regarder Lexa, comme si le fond de son verre détenait toutes les réponses aux plus grands secrets de l'univers.

"D'accord, alors je vous propose quelque chose. Vous arrêtez de vous enfuir en pensant que je ne vous retrouverai pas, vous vous éloignez de ce petit cercle de destruction et vous vous comportez comme celle que je sais que vous êtes vraiment"

"Et je gagne quoi en échange ?"

"Et je demande à Anya d'enlever le tracker GPS qu'elle a mis dans votre portable."

"Quoi ? Il y a un tracker dans mon portable ? " s'époumona presque Clarke

"Vous croyez vraiment que Raven n'a pas déjà le numéro d'Anya ? C'est comme ça que je vous ai retrouvé. Que je vous retrouve depuis quelques semaines déjà"

Clarke eut un mélange d'émotions contraires qui lui passèrent sur le visage, et finit par se décider pour l'amusement, et le souffle résigné.

"D'accord. J'accepte, mais vous me prouvez que vous m'avez enlevé votre logiciel espion dès demain."

Lexa hocha de la tête, et tendit la main en avant. Le bruit du bar derrière elles était fort, et Finn était toujours quelque part dans le fond, en train de faire Dieu sait quoi avec la rousse, mais aucune des deux ne s'en préoccupait réellement maintenant.

" Trêve alors ?"

"Trève."

Clarke attrapa la main tendue de Lexa, et la secoua vaillamment. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle tendit son verre vers le sien, et la bouteille de bière alla s'entrechoquer contre le verre d'eau.

* * *

Clarke rompit avec Finn le lendemain.

Lexa ne fit aucun commentaire, mais sitôt le fils de l'ambassadeur disparu hors de sa vue, appela Anya pour la faire passer à l'appartement faire quelques modifications sur le portable de Clarke.

* * *

Le dîner après la journée de travail à la galerie, désormais à plein temps, était devenu une telle habitude que toute l'équipe de serveurs connaissait maintenant Lexa, et que plus personne ne la regardait de travers quand elle se présentait habillée de sa chemise ouverte, et de son attitude d'ancienne militaire.

Elle commandait toujours le même plat, et Clarke lui interdisait toujours de payer

"Commandant, vous ne m'avez jamais raconté d'où vous avez gagné ce titre. Vous étiez dans l'armée ?"

Lexa s'arrêta de mâcher, et reposa sa fourchette à côté de son assiette à moitié pleine. Elle n'avait plus faim d'un coup.

"Oui."

"Pourquoi vous avez arrêté ?"

"Pas le choix. Décharge honorable."

"Oh ..." Cette fois, Clarke sembla remarquer le malaise soudain qui s'était emparé de Lexa, et posa à son tour ses couverts. Lexa s'attendit au classique _désolé_, ou _merci pour votre service_ dont elle avait l'habitude. Dans le pire des scénarios, la blonde lui demanderait quelle était la raison précise de sa décharge, et elle n'avait aucune envie de raconter cette histoire-là. Une fois de plus, Clarke Griffin parvint à la surprendre. "C'est peut être pour le mieux."

"Ah bon ?"

"Si vous étiez encore dans l'armée, vous n'auriez pas eu l'honneur de travailler pour mon père. Et de me surveiller comme une baby-sitter professionnelle comme vous faîtes si bien."

Lexa sourit. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'elle avait reçu la nouvelle que quelqu'un parvenait à la distraire sur ce sujet.

" Et Anya ?" enchaîna Clarke, qui maintenant que l'instant émotionnel était passée s'était remise à manger

"J'ai connu le capitaine Forrest sur le terrain. Ce genre de lien dure toute une vie, vous savez, et elle ne m'a plus jamais lâchée. Quand j'ai fini ma formation dans la protection rapprochée, et après avoir travaillé pour plusieurs personnalités - et _non_, je ne vous dirai pas qui - elle m'a fait rentrer dans le service de votre père. Et j'en suis là aujourd'hui."

"A manger du foie gras avec la fille du premier ministre."

"Correction, vous mangez du foie gras. Moi je n'ai qu'une salade, mademoiselle Griffin"

"Parceque vous êtes incapable de manger quelque chose qui contient plus de douze calories, ou même de faire quoique ce soit d'un tant soit peu enjoué. Vous ne vous déridez pas facilement, voire pas du tout "

"Ah parceque je ne souris pas assez ?"

" Clairement pas assez. Et c'est dommage d'ailleurs, je dois dire que j'aime bien vous voir sourire moi. Ca vous va drôlement bien."

Clarke aurait voulu faire intentionnellement rougir Lexa jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux réussi.

* * *

Le premier ministre Jake Griffin venait inaugurer le nouvel hôpital de la capitale en grande pompe, sa femme et sa fille à ses côtés, dans ce qui devait être un événement faste et imposant. La foule en colère qui l'accueillit avait manifestement d'autres idées.

Un groupe de grévistes plutôt remontés par les dernières manœuvres du gouvernement avait profité de l'occasion pour manifester bruyamment devant l'hôpital, et ne s'étaient pas gênés pour leur lancer à la figure toute une litanie de slogans fleuris sitôt Clarke et sa mère avaient pointé le bout de leur nez.

Si l'entrée dans le bâtiment avait été compliquée - il avait fallut se frayer un chemin dans la foule hurlante et haineuse - la sortie après la cérémonie était presque impossible. Les manifestants étaient passés à un autre niveau intimidation, et s'étaient mise à lancer en plus d'insultes des projectiles de tout genre.

Anya et le service de sécurité du premier ministre avait évacué Jake et Abby de leur coté, et avait aussitôt attiré toute une partie de la cohue vers eux. Lexa avait profité de la distraction pour emmener Clarke hors de l'hôpital par une sortie moins couverte. Malheureusement pour elles, certains manifestants avaient prévu le coup, et les attendaient là, postés sur le parking face à la sortie. Ils reconnurent tout de suite la fille du ministre, et ne tardèrent pas à l'encercler.

Lexa ne s'était pas décollée de Clarke d'un centimètre, et avait placé son bras autour de sa taille en protection, avançait comme elle le pouvait parmi les manifestants qui tentaient de lui agripper le bras ou l'épaule.

L'un d'entre eux, plus coriace que les autres, se plaça en plein devant le chemin de la blonde, et se mit à lui jeter à la tête des insultes si virulentes que Clarke en fit un pas en arrière.

"Hey ! Recule, maintenant !" lui hurla dessus Lexa, passant devant la blonde, qui se cramponna de toutes ses forces au bras que la brune avait autour d'elle

L'homme, loin de vouloir s'éloigner, fit mine de cogner Lexa, qui l'évita facilement et se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Elle était maintenant un genou à terre, le maîtrisant facilement, mais avait du laisser Clarke seule debout, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher un mouvement de foule énorme vers elle.

" Foutez le camp ! Dégagez, ne la touchez pas ! " avait beau hurler Lexa, rien n'y faisait

Le temps qu'elle se relève, et qu'elle s'éloigne de l'autre abruti qui ne faisait rien pour faciliter sa tâche, Clarke était inaccessible, perdue dans la foule et si elle n'agissait pas vite, il lui arriverait quelque chose c'était certain.

"Assez !"

L'apparition de son arme de service brandie en l'air eut l'effet escompté de scinder immédiatement la foule en deux, et alors que tout le monde se dispersait de toutes parts, Lexa attrapa la main de Clarke, et la tira vers une petite rue parrallèle.

"Venez !"

Clarke tremblait encore de peur quand elles arrivèrent à l'abris dans la galerie, et Lexa eut toutes les peines du monde à la faire s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau et accepter la bouteille d'eau qu'elle lui tendait.

"Vous croyez qu'ils trouveront l'adresse de la galerie ? Et si ils nous ont suivi ?"

"Mademoiselle Griffin, regardez moi." Des yeux bleus encore imbibés de larmes qui refusaient bravement de couler se risquèrent à se hausser vers les siens, et dans un mouvement chaleureux qu'elle ne se serait pas permise d'ordinaire, Lexa attrapa la main de la blonde. " Ils ne feront rien, et personne ne nous a suivi je vous le promets. Vous ne risquez rien ici."

Clarke hocha la tête, acceptant enfin la bouteille d'eau. Elle en bu la moitié avant de proposer le reste à Lexa, qui ne batta même pas de l'œil et la finit de deux gorgées. La blonde avait fini par se calmer, et jouait maintenant doucement avec la main de Lexa, parcourant du bout de l'index les lignes qui courraient le long de sa paume.

" Vous vous en seriez servi ?"

Lexa savait bien de quoi elle parlait, et nia d'un coup de tête. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le chemin qu'empruntaient des doigts de Clarke, et elle ne parviendrait pas à s'en détacher avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

"Non. J'ai un port d'arme mais je ne suis pas de la police, le but était simplement de les éloigner de vous."

Elles restèrent toutes les deux en silence, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Lexa ne sonne, et qu'elle ne doive s'éloigner de quelques pas passer son coup de fil. Quand elle revint dans le bureau, Clarke avait repris des couleurs, et était en train de téléphoner elle aussi, à Raven à en croire les grandes exclamations en espagnol qu'elle entendait de sa place.

"Vos parents sont en sécurité chez eux" lui dit-elle quand Clarke eut raccroché "Ils n'ont pas été ravis d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Anya les a rassurés sur votre sûreté, et j'ai promis au premier ministre de redoubler de vigilance en vous ramenant chez vous. Si il y en a besoin, j'appellerai du renfort au pas de votre immeuble, mais je ne le crois pas nécessaire."

Clarke fit un vague geste de la main pour signifier qu'elle avait compris. Visiblement, l'événement l'avait assez secoué pour qu'elle en perdre sa fougue habituelle. Lexa en aurait même regretté le temps où elle lui claquait la porte au nez.

"Si vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer chez vous, mademoiselle Griffin."

" Commandant ?" Clarke avait adopté la même posture craintive avec laquelle elle lui avait dit merci pour la première fois, et Lexa comprit aussitôt qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose. "Est-ce que ... est-ce que vous pourriez rester avec moi ce soir ? Enfin, vous n'êtes pas obligée, c'est juste que ..."

En temps normal, Lexa lui aurait demandé si elle avait peur du noir, ou aurait trouvé une autre pique savante à lui répondre, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à se moquer d'elle.

"Je suis sûre que Gustus n'est pas contre un peu de congé" répondit-elle d'un ton plat

"Ca veut dire oui ?"

"Oui, mademoiselle."

Le sourire de Clarke n'avait pas son éclat habituel auquel elle commençait à s'habituer, mais c'était déjà un début.

* * *

Lexa tournait en vain sur le canapé en cuir de Clarke, un espèce de meuble soit disant design et moderne, qui n'était qu'un instrument de fortune qui aurait raison de son dos et de sa nuque. Connaissant la blonde, celle-ci avait du le payer une petite fortune, en plus.

Lexa poussa un grognement, et repoussa le plaid que lui avait sorti la blonde à ses pieds, ce qui ne changerait rien à son confort, mais lui apporterait au moins un peu de fraîcheur.

"Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir aussi ?"

Si elle n'avait pas été si formaté à ne pas réagir au moindre bruit, elle aurait fait un bond au plafond. A travers la pénombre, elle reconnu la forme de Clarke accoudée au pas de l'entrée du salon. La lumière allumée dans son dos, de la cuisine identifia Lexa, l'éclairait assez pour qu'apparaisse son pyjama, qui malheureusement pour la brune ne cachait rien de ses formes sans pour en autant trop en dévoiler.

"Non" souffla Lexa, ravie que l'obscurité dissimule son rougissement évident "Non ... j'ai du mal à me rendormir une fois réveillée"

"J'ai quelque chose pour ça. Ma mère me faisait toujours du lait chaud quand j'étais enfant, et je m'endormais à tous les coups. Vous en voulez un ?"

"Ce n'est pas de refus, mademoiselle."

"Je vais vous préparer ça alors. Enfin à moins que votre grand-mère n'ait une autre recette secrète ?"

Lexa ne répondit que d'un grognement qui fit rire Clarke si bien qu'elle s'en amusait encore quand elle revient dans le salon, une tasse dans chaque main. Lexa accepta la sienne, et roula presque des yeux quand la blonde cogna les deux tasses ensemble, dans un _Salud!_ enjoué.

"Il est bon ?" demanda Clarke après un court moment de silence

"Excellent. Vous pourrez féliciter votre mère de ses recettes"

A ça, Clarke ne retint pas un ricanement qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Lexa, et secoua la tête quand elle croisa son regard confondu.

"Si elle avait été plus présente pendant mes nuits à rassurer mes cauchemars, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas eu à trouver un subterfuge pour me calmer quand je ne dormais pas. Elle aurait du savoir quoi faire, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, l'hôpital avait plus besoin d'elle que sa fille ..."

"Oh. " Lexa ne savait pas bien quoi dire. Elle savait qu'Abigail, la femme du premier ministre, était une grande chirurgienne, qui travaillait dans l'une des cliniques privées les plus réputées de la capitale, mais jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit qu'entre elle et son père politicien, leur fille unique avant souvent été laissée à l'abandon pendant sa jeunesse. "Je suis désolée"

"Ne vous excusez pas, comment auriez vu pu le savoir ?" la reprit tout de suite Clarke

Lexa n'osa rien rajouter, de peur de dire une bêtise, et se contenta de finir son lait chaud en silence.

"J'aurai pu suivre les pas de ma mère dans la médecine et devenir chirurgien, comme ils le souhaitaient." finit par dire Clarke, alors que Lexa se demandait si elle avait mis effectivement fin à leur conversation "Au lieu de ça je me suis inscrite aux Beaux Arts. Je rêvais de Dali, de Kahlo, de Picasso. J'aurai voulu être une grande artiste."

"Vous l'êtes, mademoiselle"

Dans la pénombre du salon, il était difficile de voir si Clarke lui souriait ou non, mais Lexa ne rata pas le discret mouvement de tête.

"Grâce a mon père oui mais qui j'aurai été sans son nom ?"

"La même je suis sûre." affirma clairement Lexa

A l'aveuglette, Clarke avança sa main sur le canapé de cuir jusqu'à retrouver celle de Lexa, et entrelaça leurs doigts.

"Merci Commandant."

Lexa ne sut pas bien ce qui lui passait par la tête quand elle resserra la main de Clarke dans la sienne, ni quand sa langue parla plus vite que sa tête.

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Lexa, mademoiselle Griffin."

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et si Lexa se traita mentalement de tous les noms, elle ne pouvait que constater avec soulagement que la blonde n'avait pas bougé sa main.

"Si tu m'appelles Clarke alors" finit par répondre Clarke, qui sans aucun doute avait un grand sourire d'une oreille à l'autre

Lexa sentit une chaleur familière lui monter aux oreilles, à nouveau bien contente que ses joues rouges soient invisibles dans le noir

"Je ne peux pas tutoyer la fille d'un premier ministre !" protesta-elle

"Mais moi je peux tutoyer la fille de ..."

"D'un soldat. Et d'une institutrice." admit Lexa

Elle ne parlait que rarement de ses parents, mais il lui était venu naturellement à l'esprit de le dire à Clarke, comme si soudainement, elle n'était plus maîtresse de ce qu'elle disait ou pensait. Cette sensation lui était devenue étrangement habituelle depuis un moment.

"Oh, regarde nous, échanger sur nos familles !" rit Clarke "On est à deux doigts de faire des soirées pyjamas !"

Lexa faillit en recracher tout son lait chaud.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Clarke était repartie dans sa chambre et que Lexa avait de nouveau reporté au loin le plaid, elle s'autorisa enfin à répéter tout bas le prénom qu'elle avait enfin l'autorisation d'utiliser à voix haute.

_Clarke_

Il sonnait presque faux dans sa bouche, comme un mot interdit que les enfants échangent tout bas en sachant qu'ils seront punis si on les entend, et pourtant, elle s'endormit avec la certitude qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de le prononcer.

* * *

La désormais familiarité avec laquelle Clarke s'adressait à elle était un supplice quotidien pour Lexa. Outre de la tutoyer et de l'appeler par son prénom, il lui arrivait fréquemment de lui poser des questions, de plus en plus personnelles, auxquelles Lexa ne lui refusait jamais une réponse.

Après l'incident de l'hôpital, le premier ministre avait demandé à Lexa de surveiller d'autant plus sa fille qu'il avait eut vent des endroits peu reluisants où elle se rendait le soir. Clarke n'était pas sortie dans les bars ou les discothèques qu'elle visitait avec Finn depuis sa rupture avec lui, mais s'était vue tout de même interdire leur accès, avec la menace que Lexa la dénoncerait immédiatement si elle y mettait un seul pied.

Les sorties de la blonde consistaient maintenant en des simples soirées cinéma ou restaurants du quartier, où Lexa l'accompagnait systématiquement.

"C'est une vraie protection rapprochée !" avait ri Raven quand Lexa s'était assise derrière son propre siège au théatre, et l'avait fait sursauter après avoir tapé sur son épaule

Clarke n'avait pas relevé, mais ne s'était pas retourné vers la scène non sans lancer avant un clin d'œil vers la brune.

Lexa n'avait rien suivi de la pièce.

A la sortie, quand Raven lui avait demandé si la présence de Lexa était si nécessaire que ça, et si surtout la pauvre brune n'avait pas le droit de choisir un peu ses propres sorties, Clarke avait rétorqué qu'elle avait plus besoin de Lexa dans sa vie que d'elle. Et depuis, elle lui laissait choisir un film sur deux sur ce qu'elles allaient voir au cinéma.

Lexa ne s'ennuyait plus maintenant, dans les longues heures qu'elle passait les bras croisés sur un tabouret dans l'atelier qui jouxtait le studio. Elle regardait Clarke peindre. Elle suivait chacun des mouvements du pinceau avec une admiration nouvelle, qui lui laissait penser que plus elle connaissait Clarke, plus elle comprenait son art.

Et Clarke avait l'air de le penser aussi. Elle lui demandait régulièrement son avis sur des toiles, et redemandait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Lexa ne cesse de protester qu'elle n'y connaissait rien et ne donne une réelle opinion.

Quand elle n'était pas occupée à peindre, Clarke passait beaucoup de temps avec des clients potentiels ou déjà conquis, sous l'œil vigilant de Lexa, qui n'avait toujours pas su s'habituer aux flatteries incessantes de ceux-ci. Et systématiquement après leur départ, elle ne se gênait pas pour le dire à Clarke, qui écoutait chacune de ses critiques en riant.

Il y avait eu un seul accroc avec un gros homme vulgaire qui s'était mis à protester tout fort quand Clarke avait refusé de lui vendre une peinture déjà réservée à un autre client, et où elle avait eu à s'interposer dès la première menace à l'encontre de la blonde. Lexa n'avait plus eut à sortir son arme pour intimider le bonhomme, et le faire déguerpir sans plus causer de soucis.

Clarke l'avait appelé son héroïne, et Lexa avait si bien rougi que la blonde lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui emprunter le rouge de ses joues pour ses mélanges de gouache.

Elles ne s'étaient jamais autant entendues, et pourtant, quelque chose soufflait à l'esprit de Lexa que ça ne durerait pas.

* * *

Lexa avait raison. Ca n'avait pas pu durer.

Le jour où leur belle amitié avait volé en éclats marquait le début du quatrième mois où elle travaillait pour le premier ministre, et un jour ordinaire pour elles, où elles s'étaient retrouvées à commander des pizzas chez Clarke après une longue journée au studio.

"Et là je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le revoir, et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'avoir de mes nouvelles par Raven, et qu'il arrête de l'appeler toutes les cinq minutes en demandant à me parler !"

"Vous avez bien fait. Si il continue, Anya va finir par s'énerver, et il ne va pas aimer ce qui va lui arriver."

Clarke rit entre deux bouchées, et se laissa retomber lourdement sur le canapé où Lexa grignotait sa pizza.

"Je ne sais pas si il lui arrivera quoique ce soit, mais j'aimerai qu'il ne parvienne plus à m'appeler ou me joindre"

"Je peux vous montrer comment bloquer ses appels, mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher de se rendre au pied de l'immeuble ou au studio."

"Dommage ... qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour que tu lui casses la gueule !"

"Au fils d'un ambassadeur ? J'aurai tellement de problèmes que vous ne me reverriez sûrement jamais."

"C'est vrai ... On va éviter alors. Même si je suis sûre que je pourrai intercéder avec mon père pour qu'il te fasse sortir de prison, si nécessaire ! "

Elle l'avait dit sur le ton de la blague, bien sûr, mais Lexa qui avait connu une vie autrement plus mouvementée que la sienne n'apprécia que peu le ton condescendant involontaire.

"Je ne préfère pas."

"Pourquoi ? Vous avez des relations haut placées maintenant, autant en profiter. Il faut prendre ce qu'on nous offre sans réfléchir, ça vaut mieux "

"Le monde ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Clarke."

"Pourquoi pas ? Pour moi c'est comme ça que ça a toujours marché ! "

L'air arrogant de Clarke finit d'énerver Lexa, qui laissa retomber son assiette sur la table basse avec force.

"Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un papa diplomate, mademoiselle Griffin !"

Dans son agacement, Lexa s'était levée du canapé, et Clarke, qui venait de comprendre son erreur, s'était levée à sa suite.

"Oh non, Lexa, je ne voulais pas dire ..."

Lexa se retourna vers Clarke, qui avait l'air sincèrement désolé, et poussa un soupir.

"Je sais." Elle fit un pas vers la blonde sans réfléchir, et maintint son regard tant qu'elle le pouvait "C'est de ma faute, je m'énerve vite quand je suis avec vous et ..."

"Pourquoi ?" interrompit Clarke

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Pourquoi tu t'énerves vite quand tu es avec moi ?"

Lexa voulut mentir mais elle n'en avait pas la force. De plus, elle se doutait que Clarke aurait décelé son mensonge, et elle ne voulait pas de cela.

"Je ne contrôle plus rien avec vous Clarke."

Et sans crier gare, sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir ou l'en empêcher, Clarke s'était penché vers elle et l'avait embrassé.

Elle avait retourné le sentiment tout de suite, ses mains qui ne lui répondaient plus glissant dans le dos de la blonde pour la presser contre elle encore plus, pour lui laisser tout l'accès qu'elle désirait, pour lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait prendre.

Et puis elle avait enfin retrouvé sa raison, et avait empêché Clarke de continuer en reculant le plus loin possible d'elle.

"Lexa ..." avait-commencé la blonde, mais Lexa avait lebé la main

"Je ne peux pas ... je ne peux pas."

Et sans un mot de plus, Lexa s'était enfuie.

* * *

A huit heures pile le lendemain matin et alors qu'elle avait passé une nuit affreuse, Clarke eut la surprise de ne pas trouver Lexa derrière sa porte, mais un grand brun qu'elle avait déjà aperçu parmi les nombreux gardes du corps de son père, et qui se présenta comme Lincoln Pine.

"Où est Lex- le commandant Woods ?"

"Vous ne le savez pas ? Elle a demandé à être mutée dans le service du premier ministre, mademoiselle.

"Quand ?" souffla Clarke "Quand est-ce qu'elle a demandé à changer ? Hier ?"

Lincoln eut l'intelligence de paraître surpris.

"Non mademoiselle. Il y a quinze jours déjà. Il a fallut le temps que le changement se fasse et que le capitaine Forrest me demande de prendre sa place. Elle a pris ses fonctions ce matin même."

* * *

La sonnette venait de retentir pour la troisième fois quand Clarke, qui venait juste de poser la touche finale sur le petit portrait qu'elle avait amené chez elle pour le retoucher en paix, se décida enfin à se lever de son siège.

"Une seconde, j'arrive !"

Elle glissa le pinceau derrière son oreille, et renonça à changer son t-shirt recouvert de tâches pour voler jusqu'à la porte d'entrée l'ouvrir en grand sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Ce qu'elle y trouva derrière acheva de lui bloquer la respiration. Le visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trois semaines était nerveux, presque angoissé, et pourtant, elle aurait pu le décrire comme parfaitement sûr de lui, ce qui ne l'étonnait que peu connaissant son propriétaire.

Lexa et Clarke se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes dans le blanc des yeux sans échanger un mot, l'une comme l'autre soudain muette devant l'autre. Et puis Clarke décida que son interlocutrice avait un sacré culot pour venir l'importuner chez elle après sa fuite de lâche, et le lui montra en adoptant la posture la plus désinvolte qu'elle pouvait prendre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"J'ai soudoyé Lincoln en bas pour qu'il me laisse monter. Il fallait que je vous parle" énonça clairement Lexa

Clarke fit mine de réfléchir grandement à la proposition, comme si chaque seconde de son temps précieux valait bien mieux que ce que la brune avait à lui dire, et finit par lui donner l'autorisation de parler d'un coup de menton.

" J'ai donné ma démission à votre père ce matin. Je ne travaille plus pour lui, ni pour vous."

"A ce que j'ai compris, tu ne travaillais déjà plus pour moi depuis un bout de temps." siffla Clarke, la main déjà prête à refermer la porte sur elle

"Attendez !" Clarke retint son geste, et ignora l'air soulagé de Lexa " C'est vrai que j'ai demandé à être mutée dans la sécurité de votre père. Je pensais qu'en ne travaillant plus pour vous, j'aurai enfin le droit de vous demander ce qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis la première fois où je vous ai récupérée dans ce bar glauque, avec ce minable qui vous ne méritait pas. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire tout de suite, et il a fallut que je quitte complètement l'entourage du ministre pour être sûre que plus rien ne pourrait se mettre sur mon chemin, et m'empêcher de le faire."

Les yeux de Clarke brûlaient assez pour raviver la flamme de mille feux, et elle ne baissa pas les siens.

"C'est pour ça que tu es partie ?"

"Oui."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais tant me demander ?"

" Mademoiselle Griffin. Clarke. Est ce que vous .. est ce que tu accepterai un rendez vous avec moi ?"

La seule réponse que Lexa obtint fut un claquement sourd qui résonna dans toute la cage d'escalier quand Clarke la referma violemment à son nez.

Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ça.

Lexa se frotta le nez, interdite devant la porte, hésitant entre sonner à nouveau et supplier la blonde d'une deuxième chance ou tourner les talons et partir de l'immeuble. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de prendre sa décision.

Aussi vite qu'elle s'était faite claquer, la porte s'était réouverte, et Clarke lui avait fondu dessus pour la serrer si fort dans ses bras qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

"D'accord" souffla Clarke dans le creux de son cou "D'accord."


End file.
